Beach Party
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Gino, Suzaku, Bianca, and Hana spend the day at the beach. Just some fun fluff, inspired during spring break vacation. GinoxOC, SuzakuxOC.


**Okay, this is just a bit of fluff. I thought of it while in Florida for spring break and thought it'd be fun. Also, it is an encouragement for a certain artist of mine to finish a certain picture of hers that she started a long time ago and decided was too hard. So here's ****Beach Party****!**

**I don't own Code Geass…but I do in my happy land. Bianca, of course, is mine, and Hana is the lovely Kate Wisely's.**

I finished pulling my white hair into its long pony tail before turning to look at myself in a full length mirror. I had on a green bikini with small black flowers screened on it and a matching bottom, which revealed my swimmers body. "Hana, hurry up, they're going to be here soon!" I called to my friend as I pulled on black board shorts over my bottoms and added a white tank top.

"Bianca, I'm NOT going out in this! I don't care what you say!" my friend called from my closet.

"Come on, Hana, it can't be that bad."

She stepped out of my closet. "Really now?"

Honestly, she looked great. She was wearing a deep blue bikini trimmed with gold spirals and another matching bottom. A blue sarong was draped over her arm, as was another white tank top. Her black hair was also restrained in a ponytail, but due to her curls it had more of a bun appearance than mine. "Yes, Hana, you look great. Suzaku's going to freak."

"Bi, the goal is to NOT freak out the guy you like. Just because you have Gino drooling after you doesn't mean we all have the same luxury."

I blushed furiously. "He is not drooling after me."

"B.S., Bianca. Since his first day at Ashford, he's followed you around like a love-struck puppy."

"Yes, because Suzaku's TOTALLY going to break up with you for looking hot."

"Bianca, Gino and Suzaku are here." Lloyd called to us through my door.

"Thanks Lloyd!" I yelled back. I threw a hat and sweatshirt into my beach bag as Hana did the same. "You that goes around you waist, right?" I gestured to the sarong over her arm as she tugged the tank top on.

"I know, but it looks really stupid on me." She complained.

I grabbed the sarong, twisted two of the ends, wrapped it around her pale waist and tied it in a knot. "There, you look great." We shouldered our bags and exited my room. I spied Gino and Suzaku at the bottom of the stairs and I ran right into Gino's arms.

"Hey there, Bi." He said, catching me and kissing my forehead.

I returned to the ground. "Hey there yourself. You two ready for the beach?"

Both of the guys were clad in swim trunks, Gino's being green with gold stripes and Suzaku's black with blue. Gino had a black shirt over his chest, as did Suzaku, and bags sitting at their feet with towels poking out.

"Of course. Are you?" Suzaku asked with Hana in his arms.

"Yes. Now let's get going before all of the good spots get taken." I said, pulled Gino out the door with Suzaku and Hana right behind

It only took us 20 minutes to get to the beach. Jon drove, of course, and dropped us off saying he'd be back at 5 o'clock. Now we were setting up beach chairs and towels, applying sun block, and deciding what we should do with our seven and a half hours of goof off time.

"Gino, can you get my back?"I asked, handing him the bottle of SPF 30.

"Sure." He squirted some into his hand and rubbed it into my back, ending by snapping the back strap of my bikini.

"Hey!" I called, whipping around to face him.

"Sorry, Bi, couldn't resist." He said, giving me a goofy, lopsided grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Jerk."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "Sorry."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. We're here to have fun, remember?"

He released me. "Right. So is everyone ready to hit the water?"

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

All of us began to run down the beach and Hana and I screamed as we plunged waist-deep into the refreshingly cold water. The boys laughed and splashed us, which only caused us to enter a full-on water war that lasted twenty minutes. As swimmers, Hana and I emerged the winners.

"Yes!" we called hi-fiving.

"Gino, how'd we, two ace pilots, get our butts whipped by two girls?" Suzaku asked Gino.

"I'd like to say we went easy on them, but that would be an all-out lie." He added.

"We're in our natural element, boys." I stated.

"You're not going to beat two champions in aquatics in the water." Hana added.

"You know we'll have to spend the rest of the day plotting revenge, right?" Gino stated.

"Of course." Suzaku agreed.

After a few more minutes in the water we headed back to where we left our stuff. Hana and I grabbed towels and began to dry off as Gino and Suzaku emptied the contents of their bags. Sand castle molds, kites, and a volleyball all fell out of their bags. "Uh, guys, what's all that for?" I asked.

"Well, we figured that since we were spending the day at the beach…" Suzaku started.

"…we should bring everything possible for a great day." Gino finished.

"We should have a sand castle building contest." Hana stated.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I agreed.

"Couples or battle of the sexes?"

"Well, if we do battle of the sexes, they'll be out to get us because of the water fight. But putting both you and Suzaku together would be totally unfair."

"I guess." We both thought for a minute. "Oh, idea! How about me and Gino, and you and Suzaku?" she suggested.

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

We shared our idea, they agreed, we split up the tools, and broke off. Suzaku and I made a plan to construct a massive sand castle and set to work. I began to carry water in a bucket up to where Suzaku was putting everything together. Once we had enough wet sand, I began to beach comb for extras like shells, branches, and other beach-related debris. Once I had a small pile I headed back and finished helping Suzaku with the wall and moat. Yes, a moat, complete with a sculpted sea dragon.

"Suzaku, you need to get out more." I stated, dropping the pile nearby.

"Good find. I think we're almost done."

"I feel bad; you did most of the work."

"You did the heavy lifting." He gave me a grin. "Everyone needs a grunt."

I elbowed him gently as he sorted through my finds. "I'm not just your grunt." I said before pointing to a strangely human-shaped rock. "Put that on the wall as a guard."

We finished in 15 more minutes. "You two almost done?!" we called over to Hana and Gino.

Gino waved over at us, accidently whacking their sand castle and destroying it. "GINO!" Hana scolded.

Suzaku burst into laughter, falling to the ground and onto our sand castle. This caused Hana and I to laugh as well.

"Guess this one's a draw." I stated in between laughs. Everyone agreed and we headed to our chairs. Lunch time had rolled around and the boys went to find Hana and I something to eat.

"Bianca, I have a great idea." Hana said suddenly. She leaned over and began to whisper quickly in my ear her plan.

I grinned at her. "I think that's a great plan."

Three o'clock rolled around and Hana and I still hadn't been able to enact her plan. But after a quick game of volleyball, which the boys won based solely on brute strength, both of them were asleep, face up, in the sand. Hana and I nodded and quietly began to cover them both in sand. Luckily both of them were heavy sleepers and didn't realize what was going on until it was too late and I was taking pictures of their sleeping forms…covered in sand carefully sculpted into the shape of two lovely mermaids, tails and chests included. As my camera flashed, Gino and Suzaku blinked sleepily.

"What the-"both of them said, looking down at their new bodies.

Hana and I broke into peals of laughter. "Didn't know you two had such a feminine side." I gasped in between laughs.

"I have to say, the shell bikinis are a nice touch." Hana added.

Both of them sat up, destroying our work. "What brought that on?" Gino asked, brushing off his well muscled chest. Yeah, I noticed, so sue me.

"Just a bit of fun."

All of us splashed back down to the water to clean up and go for one more quick swim. After, we packed up our stuff and headed for the boardwalk where they had showers for us to use. After another small water fight that reflected our ages, we dried off and slid our shoes and shirts back on.

We were only a few minutes away from 5 o'clock when my phone began to buzz. I grabbed it and read the caller ID. "Hey Jon, what's up?"

"I'm stuck in traffic, Miss Asplund. I don't know how long I'll be, so why don't you all hit the shops, find something to eat, and then I'll call you once I'm close." Jon said from the other line.

"Sounds good. See you then." I relayed the message to everyone else.

"So now what?" Suzaku asked.

I gestured behind us. "There's a pier down the road that has some great shops and food. We can hang out there until Jon gets back."

Everyone agreed and we began to walk towards the pier. It took us 15 minutes to walk and first thing we did once we stopped was pull on sweatshirts since the wind was picking up. Once that had been taken care of, we chose a burger shack and ordered. Once our food arrived we ate and continued to chat. After, we broke off and Hana and Suzaku went one way and Gino and I another. We ended up at the end of the pier, ice cream in hand, staring out into the sea. I laughed as a pelican dove into the water to catch a fish.

"What's so funny?" Gino asked.

"I love watching pelicans. They're so amusing to watch fish." I replied, catching his eye. He was giving me my favorite crooked grin.

"You are easily amused, Bianca." He replied.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But did you know that they can dive from thirty feet in the air?"

"What a gold mine of useful information you are."

I elbowed him playfully. "Be nice."

He shoved back. "You started it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He said, sweeping me into his arms, then over his shoulder.

"GIIIINOOOOO!!!" I squealed as he carried me down the pier. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"You two having fun?" Hana asked as Gino stopped moving.

"All of the blood is rushing to my head." I stated, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Gino let the poor girl down." Suzaku laughed.

He complied and set me back on my feet in front of him. I wobbled in front of him and he placed a hand on each hip to steady me. "You okay?"

"Give me a minute. You had me like that for 5 minutes. Gravity's a pain." I replied, turning so that his frame supported me.

"Anyway, we saw Jon in the parking lot. We figured our day of rest is over and we should be heading home." Suzaku stated. All of us sighed.

"Today was fun." Hana said, leaning into Suzaku as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

Gino and I did the same. "Yeah it was. Well worth a Saturday."

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Right before we entered the car, we turned to face the sunset. Dazzling blues, reds, pinks, and oranges painted the sky. "It's beautiful." Suzaku stated.

"Yep. Well worth Jon being late." Gino agreed.

We all entered the car. Twenty minutes later we were at my house. Hana was spending the night, as was Gino since Suzaku currently lived at my house. Cecile was skeptical, but we swore to behave and once we said our good nights, we did. Hana and I fell asleep instantly and slept till morning.

…**Fin…**

**Yes! Okay, so that was the easiest story I've written yet. Push that green button below to tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it! **

**And Kate, I ended it like that just for you! ******


End file.
